


Chasing the Dragon.

by frnkieromustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieromustdie/pseuds/frnkieromustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mira a los pájaros, Frank."</p><p> </p><p>"... ¿Cuáles pájaros, Gerard?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Dragon.

— Mira a los pájaros, Frank. — Dijo Gerard con voz ronca, puesto no había hablado desde que despertó.  
  
  
Llevaba al menos dos horas sentado en aquel cómodo sillón reclinable que solía ser de su abuelo y ahora estaba frente a la ventana de su sala. Estaba enrollado en una manta que lo cubría hasta el cuello y se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de recuperar el calor que había perdido mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.  
  
  
Frank Iero, su mejor amigo, lo miró desde el otro lado de la sala, apartando su vista de la televisión para poder concentrar toda su atención en el pálido rostro de su rubio amigo. Se le veía agotado, bastante; las ojeras que tenía debajo de sus ojos olivos eran bastante grandes y oscuras. Podía jurar que incluso parecían de un tono morado. Le dolía verlo así: enfermo, perdido.  
  
  
Ese no era el Gerard que tanto presumía conocer.  
  
  
— ¿Cuáles pájaros, Gerard? — Preguntó el castaño, apagando la televisión y acercándose con cuidado al sillón donde estaba sentado el oji-olivo. Debía de acercarse cautelosamente, no quería disparar alguno de los ataques de paranoia que solía tener cada vez que trataba de rehabilitarse.  
  
  
El mayor estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo cerró la boca tan rápido como la abrió. Estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para saber que algo estaba mal con él. Si Frank era incapaz de ver a los cuervos que lo observaban fijamente desde el árbol que estaba en su patio, eso quería decir que aquellos pájaros sólo estaban dentro de su cabeza.  
  
  
— Olvídalo. — Dijo en voz queda y se encogió aún más en su lugar. La cabeza lo estaba matando y lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastrar hacia el mundo de la inconsciencia.  
  
— Gerard… — Empezó a hablar el oji-avellana, quien ya estaba sentado sobre uno de los descansabrazos del sillón. Llevó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla del oji-olivo y éste quiso apartarlo de él, mas se encontraba demasiado débil como para mover su mano. Ni siquiera eso podía hacer.  
  
— Te dije que lo olvidaras, Frank. No hay pájaros. No existen. Son sólo creaciones que mi cerebro genera por la falta de drogas en mi organismo. — Soltó con rapidez, como si de aquella manera pudiera alejar todas las alucinaciones que solían invadirlo durante las rehabilitaciones.  
  
  
El menor suspiró con pesadez y asintió un par de veces antes de separarse de él y despeinar un poco el corto cabello de su amigo. Caminó hacia la cocina y sintió el peso de la mirada de Gerard sobre él. Suspiró una vez más, tratando de contener las lágrimas que invadieron repentinamente a sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza. Era estúpido que llorara; Gerard había prometido que esta sería la última vez que lo vería en aquel estado, que se repondría y jamás volvería a caer en las drogas.  
  
  
Frank le creía. No importaba cuantas veces el oji-olivo le dijera lo mismo, jamás dejaría de creerle. Porque Gerard era un chico bastante listo y sabía lo dañinas que resultaban aquellas sustancias; había sido capaz de controlar su consumo durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo no fue hasta que conoció a Ian que comenzó a descontrolarse y a consumir de más.  
  
  
Necesitó recargarse sobre la barra de la cocina y agachó la vista, apretando con fuerza sus puños. Si bien Ian había sido su amigo durante mucho tiempo y le dolía demasiado su muerte, seguía sin poder perdonarle todo el daño que le ocasionó a Gerard durante casi dos años. Lo peor es que ni siquiera había sido sólo a Gerard a quien había hecho sufrir, sino también a Deborah, a Natalie y a él.  
  
  
Aunque no había duda alguna de quién era el más devastado de los cuatro.  
  
  
Sintió como su boca se secaba rápidamente ante el recuerdo de todo lo pesado que fue aquel último año y llenó un vaso con agua para poder beberlo rápidamente. Llenó de nuevo el vaso, regresó a la sala y le extendió el agua a Gerard, quien simplemente lo miró con los ojos llorosos y con los labios secos.  
  
  
Se veía tan mal…  
  
  
Frank se acuclilló frente a él y le ayudó a beber el agua. Una gota se escapó por la comisura de los labios del oji-olivo y el castaño la limpió con la punta de su dedo índice.  
  
  
— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Le preguntó en un susurro, esperando que le dijera que no se sentía tan mal como lucía.  
  
— Me siento mierda. — Contestó con sinceridad su amigo, logrando que algo dentro del pecho del menor se contrajera. — Me quiero morir, Frank.  
  
— Realmente no lo quieres, Gery. — Le contradijo casi con dulzura. Esbozó una sonrisa débil y Gerard apartó la vista de él. — No me dejarías solo.  
  
  
El peli-blanco soltó un bufido que sólo logró que el dolor en el pecho del castaño aumentara. Gerard cerró sus ojos y trató de humectarse los labios con la punta de su lengua.  
  
  
— ¿Por qué sigues a mi lado, Frank? — Preguntó el mayor, tomando al otro por sorpresa. — ¿Por qué sigues creyendo en mí cuando nadie más lo hace? ¿Acaso eres idiota?  
  
  
Frank no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sabía que debía de sentirse ofendido ante la manera en que su amigo lo había llamado, sin embargo estaba tan acostumbrado a que lo llamaran de aquella manera que ya no le importaba. Mucho menos viniendo de Gerard. Él podría decirle cualquier cosa y al menor no le importaría.  
  
  
Porque ya no se pertenecía a sí mismo. Había dejado de hacerlo desde el momento en que se fijó en el hombre que estaba frente a él. Ahora sería y haría todo lo que él le pidiera. Cada quien se enamora de distintas formas, ¿no es así? Pues Frank Iero lo hacía de esa manera: entregándolo todo, incluso si eso significaba perder su dignidad y dejarse pisotear por Gerard.  
  
  
Realmente no le importaba. Meses atrás había creído odiar a Gerard por todo el daño que le había ocasionado, sin embargo supo que no era así cuando lo abrazó en aquel puente, bajo la mala iluminación de los faros. Aquella vez que el oji-olivo lloró sobre su hombro mientras se culpaba por el suicidio de Ian.  
  
  
Si alguna vez tuvieron la más mínima posibilidad de estar juntos, aquella posibilidad murió junto con Ian.  
  
  
Ahora habían pasado casi seis meses desde aquella trágica noche y Gerard seguía lamentándose. Seguía sin tener ganas de vivir.  
  
  
— Sabes que nunca te dejaría, Gerard. — Contestó por fin, después de minutos en silencio. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que estaban tomados de la mano: los dedos largos y delgados del más alto aferrándose con fuerza a los suyos. — No importa qué pase, jamás te dejaré solo.  
  
— Eres tan estúpido, Frank. — Le dijo el rubio platinado entre risas. Frank no pudo hacer nada mas que reír junto a él. Al menos lo había hecho sonreír, eso ya era un logro enorme.  
  
— Soy tu estúpido. — Fue lo único que pudo decir.  
  
  
Gerard dejó de reír, aunque continuó con la sonrisa colgando entre sus labios. Estiró una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de Frank y envidió su color, su calidez. ¿Podría empaparse de ella y dejar de sentir frío? ¿Sería posible?  
  
  
Lo miró a los ojos y su sonrisa se congeló, ¿qué habría pasado si en vez de escoger a Ian, hubiera escogido a Frank? A él, quien siempre estuvo ahí para él, en aquellas noches donde se la pasaba temblando por la falta de drogas, o cuando lo tenían en detención en la escuela y Frank se metía en problemas para estar junto a él y evitar que se aburriera.  
  
  
Estuvo con él durante el sepelio de Ian, tomándolo de la mano y sin soltarlo, brindándole aquella fuerza que tanta falta le hacía en ese momento… como ahora.  
  
  
Tal vez, si se hubiera dado la oportunidad de estar junto al castaño, las cosas serían muy distintas ahora: los dos estarían en la universidad ahora, caminando mientras comen helado o algo así. Gerard no sería un adicto a la heroína, tal vez su única adicción sería a los rosados y suaves labios de Frank.  
  
  
¿Realmente sería demasiado tarde para ellos?  
  
  
— ¿Te sientas conmigo? — Preguntó con voz débil. El oji-avellana alzó una ceja y trató de ocultar la emoción que lo embargó en ese momento.  
  
— ¿Estás seguro?  
  
— Si no lo estuviera no te lo habría pedido en primer lugar, ¿no crees? — Le hizo notar y el castaño le dio la razón.  
  
  
Se puso de pie y el más alto trató de hacer el espacio suficiente para que Frank se sentara junto a él. Una vez los dos estuvieron sentados en el sillón, Gerard dejó que su cabeza descansara en el pecho del oji-avellana y éste rodeó su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos. Ocultó su rostro entre el cabello de su amigo e inhaló profundamente, tratando de inundar a sus pulmones con su aroma.  
  
  
Permanecieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Tanto que incluso el exterior se oscureció y la lluvia comenzó a caer y ellos continuaron sin hablar. Frank abrazaba con fuerza a Gerard, dándole a entender que ahora que lo tenía así, entre sus brazos, no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente y, extrañamente, no se sentía mal. Al contrario, al mayor le gustaba.  
  
  
— ¿Sabes por qué quiero dejar la heroína? — Preguntó Gerard de pronto. Frank le prestó atención. Realmente no sabía. Normalmente Gerard no daba motivos.  
  
— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad, al compás de la respiración del oji-olivo.  
  
  
El mayor suspiró con pesadez, preparándose para sacar todo lo que lo carcomía desde tiempo atrás. Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie; de hecho, casi nunca hablaba de lo que sentía con nadie, ni siquiera con Ian.  
  
  
— Ya sabes que me drogo desde hace varios años, ¿verdad?  
  
— Por supuesto. — Contestó el oji-avellana con una sonrisa triste. — El primer día que tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo estabas bastante drogado. — Gerard asintió. Recordaba aquel día, había sido cuando tenían un proyecto de Anatomía juntos y también fue cuando conoció a Ian…  
  
— Bueno, pues las primeras veces que me drogué era… perfecto; sentía una paz inmensa. Me sentía estúpido y eso estaba bien para mí, porque estaba cansado de ser “el perfecto Gerard Way” y la heroína me transformaba en una persona completamente distinta a mí, ¿entiendes? Sin embargo la sensación comenzó a desvanecerse con cada dosis; estaba perdiendo esa paz y eso me aterraba… Me aterraba seguir siendo yo.  
  
  
Guardó silencio, esperando a que Frank le dijera algo, mas el castaño no objetó nada. Gerard sonrió para sí mismo. Eso era lo que le gustaba de él, que casi nunca le cuestionaba nada.  
  
  
— Estar con Ian era como estar en esa nube de ensoñación que la droga me daba; sentía paz porque con él me sentía estúpido. Estar con él me hacía daño, me hacía trizas y eso era lo que me gustaba de las drogas. — Hizo una pausa y más tarde agregó: — Con él todo era sucio, salvaje… peligroso.  
  
  
El más pequeño tuvo que apretar los ojos con fuerza, ya que recordó aquella vez en que encontró a Gerard y a Ian teniendo sexo bastante duro en la habitación del peli-negro.  
  
  
— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu rehabilitación? — Preguntó el castaño, puesto no veía el punto. El oji-olivo bufó y se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo de su amigo.  
  
— ¿Conoces el término “Persiguiendo al dragón”? — Contestó con otra pregunta el chico. Frank lo meditó un poco.  
  
— Nope, no me suena. — Confesó después de un rato. Un tanto avergonzado porque estando junto a Gerard siempre se sentía el ignorante más grande del mundo.  
  
— Así se llama cuando las drogas dejan de surtir el mismo efecto en ti y por lo tanto te ves en la necesidad de consumir más y más hasta que te matas; tratas de atrapar aquella nube donde todo es mágico y maravilloso, sin embargo es imposible. Así como es imposible cazar un dragón.  
  
— Oh, entiendo, entiendo. — Contestó el más chico, asintiendo con la cabeza con orgullo, porque realmente lo comprendía.  
  
— Mi relación con Ian estaba condenada a terminar en tragedia, porque era algo que nos hacía daño a los dos… — Gerard continuó como si no hubiera hecho ninguna pausa y unos segundos meditó un poco más en lo que había dicho y se corrigió: — A los cuatro. A Deborah y a ti también les hacía daño.  
  
  
Frank volvió a asentir. Por supuesto que a Deborah le iba a hacer daño, puesto ella había sido la esposa del peli-negro e incluso habían tenido una hija: Natalie. De hecho, Gerard y él habían estado en el hospital mientras Ian estaba en la sala de partos junto a su mujer.  
  
  
— Entonces, lo que quieres decir es que con Ian estabas “persiguiendo al dragón”, ¿no? — Medio afirmó el oji-avellana con cierta inseguridad.  
  
— Exacto, Frankie. — Afirmó el mayor y Frank sonrió ante el orgullo que la voz de Gerard denotaba. — Lo mismo estaba haciendo con las drogas, por eso quiero dejarlas. — Soltó un suspiro y continuó, sintiéndose cada vez más ligero. De haber sabido que se sentiría mejor hablando de lo que cruzaba por su mente, lo habría hecho antes. — Debo dejar de buscar un imposible y aceptar mi realidad.  
  
  
Los ojos de Frank brillaron ante las últimas palabras del oji-olivo e incluso lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.  
  
  
— Es increíble que pienses así, Gee. — Contestó el más pequeño sin esconder la alegría que lo embargaba. — Y según tú, ¿cuál es tu realidad? — Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.  
  
  
Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que dejó al menor perplejo: Gerard rió. No obstante, no era una risa cualquiera; no era aquella risa sarcástica o burlona que solía usar con él, tampoco era aquella dura y fría que usó cuando le dijo que no podría dejar a Ian sólo para estar con él.  
  
  
Esta vez era distinta: era suave, casi infantil. Sin duda alguna era la risa favorita de Frank.  
  
  
El oji-olivo se separó un poco de él, se acomodó de tal forma para poder verlo a los ojos y tener su rostro a centímetros del suyo. Frank abrió sus ojos enormemente gracias a la sorpresa y entre abrió su boca, mas no pudo decir nada: su mente estaba en blanco.  
  
  
— Mi realidad es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de alguien desde octavo grado. — Comenzó a hablar en voz baja y el corazón de Frank se aceleró. — He sido un completo imbécil con este chico desde hace un año y seis meses, y aun así sigue a mi lado. Siempre he tenido miedo de perderlo, ¿sabes?  
  
— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó el oji-avellana en un hilo de voz. — ¿Estás enamorado de alguien?  
  
— Sí, Frankie. — Contestó Gerard, asintiendo con la cabeza y sin romper el contacto visual que había entre ellos. — Y no es cualquier alguien, no señor. Es mi mejor amigo, ¿lo conoces? Es un chico bastante guapo y encantador.  
  
  
El castaño bajó su vista unos centímetros, para poder observar los labios de su mejor amigo y tragó duro. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado deseando probarlos? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado esperando por este momento, por que Gerard le confesara sus sentimientos?  
  
  
— Según me han dicho es bastante estúpido. — Contestó con voz ronca, logrando que Gerard riera a carcajada suelta.  
  
— En eso tienes razón; realmente es estúpido si no se da cuenta que estoy muriendo porque me bese ahorita mismo.  
  
  
Frank no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que reír junto con Gerard. Pegó su frente a la de él y guardó silencio. El cielo rugió en ese momento y la habitación se iluminó por un segundo gracias a los truenos que caían en ese instante.  
  
  
— Te quiero, ¿sabías? — Preguntó Frank, rozando los labios partidos de Gerard con los suyos. El rubio platinado asintió.  
  
— Es bastante obvio, Iero. — Contestó él, separándose momentáneamente del oji-avellana, sólo para poder sentarse sobre sus piernas y estar en una posición más cómoda.  
  
— ¿Tú me quieres? — Preguntó, sintiendo cómo su boca volvía a secarse al sentir como el más grande se restregaba sutilmente contra él.  
  
— Por supuesto que sí, Frank. Te he querido desde que tengo consciencia y lo haré por siempre, eso te lo aseguro.  
  
  
Y eso fue todo lo que Frank necesitó escuchar. No necesitaba nada más; no era necesario que Gerard le prometiera que estaría junto a él toda la vida, llenándolo de felicidad y de amor. Lo que le importaba era que le había dicho que lo quería y que lo había hecho desde siempre. Si eso era cierto –y no lo dudaba, por supuesto que no-, entonces, ¿por qué tendría que ser distinto en un futuro? No había motivo para que lo fuera.  
  
  
Sabía que así como él era de Gerard, Gerard era suyo.  
  
  
Con este último pensamiento, dejó atrás a sus miedos e inseguridades que eran mayormente causadas por un fantasma. Terminó con la distancia que había entre ellos y besó aquellos labios por los cuales tanto se moría.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito del 1° de junio de 2012.
> 
>  
> 
> En el momento de ese oneshot tenía en mente muchas ideas para un fanfic donde Gerard e Ian Curtis tendrían una relación, Frank estaba super enamorado de Gerard y por eso aceptaba las migajas que Gerard decidiera darle, e Ian y Gerard consumían drogas.
> 
> So, yeah, un pequeño de contexto para esta historia. 
> 
> Aun tengo el fic en la mente. (?)


End file.
